La última palabra
by Alba Adler
Summary: Ella diría la última palabra, lo haría; incluso si nadie estaba ahí para escucharla.


La última palabra

No tenía idea de el tiempo que llevaba sentada en el sillón. Ni siquiera tenía claro como había llegado hasta su departamento. Su cabeza neciamente seguía reviviendo la discusión en casa de los Sheffield y no había prestado atención a otra cosa, como Chester, que, al cansarse de ser ignorado, había pasado de mordisquear el zapato de su dueña a morder el pie de forma no muy amigable.

CC le sonrió con amargura y cuando estiró la mano intentado acariciar el esponjoso pelaje del animal, éste gruñó y corrió alejándose de ella. Esa fue la chispa que encendió la mecha. La explosión resultante fue el equivalente a derribar una presa. La mujer cayó de rodillas al suelo y con la cara enterrada en un cojín lloró como no lo había hecho probablemente desde que estaba en la cuna. No eran las lágrimas furtivas que pudo disimular cuando vio a su padre dejar el hogar tras anunciar el divorcio; menos aún era el llanto que se tragó la primera vez que le rompieron el corazón en la adolescencia. No, esta vez ni toda su fuerza de voluntad bastaría para detenerse, y encontrar una salida digna a ese exabrupto emocional.

No quería detenerse a analizar la razón de su llanto. ¿Acaso era posible que una mujer acostumbrada a imponerse a hombres que le doblaban el tamaño se derrumbara por el hecho de que su propia mascota la despreciara? Ridículo.

Quizás la idea pudo haber pasado por la cabeza del animalito, porque justo en ese instante Chester se acercó a ella, y tímidamente le lamió los dedos de la mano derecha que se convulsionaban al ritmo de su llanto.

¡Pequeño hipócrita! le soltó sin mirarlo ni dejar de llorar . No estás arrepentido, sólo quieres comer, ¿verdad? le reclamó con su brusquedad habitual.

A pesar de todo tomó al animal entre los brazos y cuando notó que lejos de resistirse Chester se acercaba a ella buscando calor se sintió tan vulnerable y sola que necesitó llorar con más fuerza. Hasta ese momento entendió lo mucho que necesitaba el contacto con otro ser vivo, incluso si ese ser medía 40 centímetros y la aceptaba sólo con la esperanza de ser alimentado.

Se atrevió incluso a besar la cabeza del can y finalmente la compasión le dio las fuerzas para levantarse, llegar a la cocina y vaciar una generosa cantidad de croquetas en el tazón antes de dejar a Chester en el piso. El animal no dudó y atacó la comida con tal egoísmo que no volvió a acordarse de su dueña en varios minutos.

¡Sucia bola de pelos! Debería llevarte con un taxidermista para que no me provocaras tantos problemas le reclamó con coraje.

La mujer volvió a tirarse en el piso, abrazó sus rodillas y observó a su mascota alimentarse con voracidad. Pensando un poco en eso, la relación que tenía con el perro era similar a cualquier otra en su vida. Siempre que se sentía cercana a alguien daba por sentada su presencia dentro de la rutina de su vida. Luego todo llegaba inevitablemente a su fin porque, por lo menos ante ella misma debía aceptarlo, no era una mujer fácil. Entonces ella volvía a quedarse sola, envenenándose con las lágrimas que no dejaba salir y enfrentándose a las miradas de compasión con una fingida indiferencia que siempre estuvo lejos de sentir.

Todas esas personas que deseaba tener en su vida desaparecían con más rapidez que la huella de su aliento en un cristal, aunque la marca que dejaban en su corazón se quedaba ahí como un tatuaje que se veía obligada a esconder. Sara, su padre, sus hermanos… todos ellos por voluntad propia o por una broma cruel del destino eran simples extras en la obra de su vida y no personajes protagónicos como ella hubiera deseado. Cuando entendió que no contaba con actores de confianza para los papeles importantes optó por un monólogo. Y las cosas se estabilizaron.

Había veces en que se sentía sola, cierto, pero para embrutecer las emociones en esas noches contaba con la absoluta lealtad de Jack y Johnnie. Media botella de whisky y podía dormir por diez horas seguidas sin recordar que cada noche debía llegar a un departamento oscuro y frío donde nadie la esperaba.

Al día siguiente, gracias a años de práctica, nadie notaba los estragos de la resaca. Sufría —en silencio y con valentía digna de un poema— las risotadas nasales de la Nana Fine, los gritos neuróticos de Maxwell y el constante sonar del teléfono. Sólo Niles tenía la extraña habilidad de adivinar sus ojeras debajo del impecable maquillaje y jamás dejaba pasar la oportunidad de susurrarle al oído: "Quién fue el desafortunado que te llevó a la cama anoche, Babcock? ¿Johnnie o Jack?". Le dejaba un par de aspirinas junto a una taza de café bien cargado y desaparecía tras regalarle una sonrisa triunfal.

Por años ella había contado con esas batallas verbales como parte de su rutina; era la única forma segura que conocía de mantener relaciones. Sus sentimientos y emociones no estaban aún tan atrofiados como para no dejarla entender que el hombre la enloquecía en más de una forma y que ella producía un efecto muy parecido en él.

Al principio, lo recordaba muy bien, se había sentido atraída no de forma física, sino por la agilidad mental desplegada en sus sarcasmos. La primera vez que sintió escalofríos al rozar su mano se vio obligada a lanzarle la ensalada encima para castigarlo por lo que la había hecho sentir. Las mujeres de clase alta jamás deben ceder a impulsos hormonales provocados por la servidumbre.

Soltó una risita nasal. Eso había dejado de importarle años atrás; sin embargo, hacía todo lo posible para que él lo tuviera presente. Necesitaba dejar muy clara esa línea que jamás debía ser traspasada y lo necesitaba cada vez con mayor urgencia porque la importancia del decrépito limpia-caños era tal, que de ningún modo podía darse el lujo de perderlo. Siempre había dado por sentado que él lo entendía así.

Hasta que él rompió las reglas. ¡Y de qué forma!

De nada sirvieron sus esfuerzos por regresar al conocido camino de las burlas y los golpes bajos. Él estaba decido a jugar un juego enteramente distinto.

Hasta ese momento CC Babcock no había sentido el menor dolor al imaginarse en 20 años saliendo de terapias y rehabilitación. No, no es que tuviera amigos en esos lugares como Niles había dado por sentado, pero lo tenía a él para recibirla con un par de aspirinas y un comentario agrio.

Ahora, ahí tirada en el piso de su lujoso penthouse, podía asegurar por primera vez en su vida que no tenía nada. No tenía trabajo, no tenía rutina a que aferrarse, no tenía a la única persona que imaginó podía seguir odiando por el resto de su vida.

Y por primera vez sintió odiarlo de verdad. Quería gritarle, golpearlo… quería encontrar las palabras que le causarán un dolor igual a las que él le había arrojado a la cara. De pronto recordó que ya lo había hecho y que en esos momento el debía estar preparando sus maletas para dejar todo lo que conocía y le importaba.

Quizás el castigo que merecía no debía ser tan grande. Ella había decidido, por una vez, hacer uso de la salida elegante y oportuna, pero eso no significaba obligarlo a hacer lo mismo. No si su renuncia era simplemente una forma de alejarse de ella. Si alguien iba a abandonar el escenario, esa era CC Babcock.

Inhaló hasta donde los pulmones se lo permitieron y sólo entonces notó que ya no lloraba. Necesitaba refrescarse el rostro y escribir su carta de renuncia. Sobre todo, necesitaba enseñarle a cierto sirviente impertinente que la última palabra iba a decirla ella.

Por supuesto, algunas cosas eran más difíciles de hacer. Le tomó unos minutos lavarse la cara y arreglarse un poco. No necesito más de cinco renglones para redactar su carta de renuncia y si batalló con algo fue para encontrar un sobre limpio. Era ya lo suficientemente noche para que no le costara trabajo llegar a la residencia Sheffield, pero antes de atreverse a tocar el timbre se congeló. Retrocedió un par de pasos y pensó que era mejor entrar por la cocina, aunque claro, quizás se trataba de una trampa de su subconsciente para hacer más tiempo.

Había luz, pero no se veía a nadie dentro. Se paró a un lado de la puerta sin saber exactamente que esperaba. Mientras aún trataba de reunir el valor para entrar, la puerta se abrió y Niles salió con una caja que dejó en la basura. No la notó hasta que ella puso una mano en el marco de la puerta para evitar que ésta se cerrara.

La sorpresa duró apenas un segundo, él le dio la espalda y siguió su camino como si no estuviera ahí.

—Vine a dejar mi carta de renuncia.

Si Niles la escuchó hizo un maravilloso trabajo fingiendo lo contrario. No alteró su marcha ni trato de voltear el rostro para enfrentarla, algo que ella le agradeció.

CC permaneció amparada por la sombra de un gabinete; no se atrevía a mirarlo por muchas razones, sentía los ojos hinchados a causa del llanto y deseaba disimularlos, pero sobre todo tenía miedo. No quería ver en sus ojos la decepción y el rechazo. No podría soportarlo.

—No tienes porque marcharte. Voy a dejar la ciudad lo más pronto posible y las probabilidades de que volvamos a encontrarnos serán prácticamente inexistentes.

Él ya estaba al pie de la escalera.

—¿Me escuchaste?—la frustración la obligaba a levantar la voz aún sin desearlo—. No volverás a verme, así que no hay motivo para despedirte de tus viejos plumeros. Puedes seguir alborotando el polvo de estas paredes por toda la eternidad si eso es lo que quieres.

Lo escucho subir los dos primeros escalones. Ella diría la última palabra, lo haría; incluso si nadie estaba ahí para escucharla. Tenía que hablar.

Nadie se queda para siempre susurró con la mirada en el piso . Cuando disfrutas algo el tiempo pasa tan deprisa… antes de que te des cuenta el momento ya pasó y ese instante de felicidad se te escapa como agua entre los dedos. En cambio los malos ratos se hacen tan largos… parecen durar para siempre…

Aunque albergaba la esperanza de que él la estuviera escuchando, no pretendía que la entendiera; aun así, antes de irse, necesitaba abrirse aunque fuera en esa especie de clave incomprensible para cualquiera.

Rendida, entendió que era hora de marcharse. Seguramente era la última vez que esa puerta se cerraría detrás suyo. En medio de su nostalgia anticipada no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginar a Niles con el ceño fruncido, y la expresión frustrada que adoptaba siempre que ella le ganaba una de sus incontables batallas verbales y lo dejaba mudo. Así quería recordarlo.

Salió del cuarto y sólo cuando sintió la bofetada del aire frío de la noche pudo levantar el rostro. Niles permanecería con los Sheffield. Ella había ganado la batalla final aunque no la guerra.

Está bien. Si ésa es la única forma en que puedes manejarlo; está bien. Lo acepto le gritó Niles desde la puerta.

¿Qué? La sorpresa la detuvo en seco y momentáneamente le hizo olvidar sus esfuerzos por no mirarlo a los ojos.

Sí la única forma en que puedes sentir que voy a estar permanentemente en tu vida es convirtiéndome en un mal rato, entonces vamos a ser enemigos por siempre. Me decepciona que seas tan cobarde; siento que vas a perder muchas cosas buenas… que yo también las perderé… pero si es la única forma, lo acepto.

¿Qué? no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. ¿Cómo podía alguien haber llegado a la verdad a través de unas simples frases sin sentido?

Hace frío. Entra y te serviré café en una taza sucia. Luego podrás tomar tu escoba y llegar a tu ataúd antes de que salga el sol. Fingiremos que los últimos días no existieron y todo será como siempre… para siempre le dijo tirando de su mano hasta hacerla entrar nuevamente a la cocina.

Su voz sonaba resignada pero firme y sincera.

¿Por qué? volvió a preguntar.

Porque te se detuvo y soltó un breve suspiro antes de continuar … Porque la odio vieja harpía.

El apretón en su mano fue tan ligero que en cualquier otro momento hubiera pasado desapercibido. El calor se fue esparciendo desde sus dedos hasta llegarle al pecho, a la garganta. Entonces se sintió liberada, fuerte. Sincera.

Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de estar demasiado dañada. Tengo miedo de preguntarme que pudo haber pasado… tengo miedo de equivocarme.

Él asintió. Seguía neciamente aferrado a su mano y el calor continuaba derritiendo el miedo, transformándolo en una paz cálida que la envolvía lenta y firmemente. CC Se acercó más a él en busca de la calidez hasta quedar rodeada por sus brazos; eso era sin duda alguna mucho mejor que abrazar a Chester.

Se dejaron llevar por la cercanía y él la besó, o quizás fue ella quien lo besó. Ninguno se detuvo a considerar detalles. No fue uno de aquellos besos que compartieron en un arrebato pasional o de lujuria. Fue algo tranquilo y profundo, volcaron en ese beso la conversación larga y serena que se debían hacía ya tantos años. Cuando se miraron nuevamente a los ojos todo estaba dicho ya.

—No quiero ser cobarde —confirmó ella, sólo por el placer de decir la última palabra.

Se tomaron nuevamente de las manos y, como dos niños a punto de cometer una travesura juntos, compartieron una última mirada de picardía antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a la recámara de Niles.


End file.
